Round Robin One
by The Three Broomsticks
Summary: The Three Broomsticks' Yahoo! Group first shot at a Round Robin. Nothing serious here, just Harry's summer after 5th year. Please Read & Review!
1. Entry One MissAurelia

**Disclaimer: All characters are the sole possession of J.K.Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter, and have no chance of profiting from this. I'm just playing in J.K.R.'s playground and I invited all of her friends.**

* * *

Each entry will be a new chapter so, please, bear with us and review of course!

**AND THE ROUND ROBIN BEGINS...**

* * *

Harry Potter, almost 16 now, sat in the living room of number 4, Privet Drive. His relatives were out for the weekend, leaving Harry to roam the house freely. Of course, he had gotten bored with that before long, and was now watching television. Just as he dozed off while Oprah Winfrey blabbered on about some book, he heard a loud crash from outside. He got to his feet, half expecting to see Tonks tripping over something, but he had never expected this.

_Aurelia_


	2. Entry Two Dragon Voldemort

Outside, leaping to the window, Harry looked out and saw a blue four door hatchback crashing into the Aunt Pentunia's carefully manicured front yard; metal dug into the grass leaving long tracks of dirt forming into mud from the suddenly torrental downpour from the dark clouds above, the same clouds that were spinning off compact tornado after tornado, each twister claiming its own spot of Privet Drive and the surrounding neighborhood of Little Whinging. Harry saw number five across the street turn into cloud of flying projectiles shattering the remaining windows up and down the streets. Like most post-WWII tract housing, number four lacked a basement, therefore, Harry ran out the back door, jumped two fences and dove down into the warm murky waters of Privet Creek. Into his hands flew down a letter from an owl, the envelope bearing the marks of the Ministry Improper Use of Magic office, this was accompanied by deep laughter nearby.

A voice spoke...

_Dragon Voldemort_


	3. Entry Three Hunta

Harry cautiously raised his head as far up as he dared, trying to place the location of the voice. He saw not much other than the remains of a letter box hurtling toward him. Quickly, Harry called on his seeker reflexes and ducked into the shelter of the creek airborne letter box. Hands shaking with a mix of adrenaline and fear, he looked at the damp envelope crunched in his left fist, clips from last years hearing flitting through his mind.

A cold hand touched his shoulder, and Harry flinched gasping. Four poorly manicured fingers clenched into his thin shoulder and an icy breath raced down the nape of his neck. He lurched away from the alarming contact, slipping over in the knee deep creep, and scrambling towards the other side on all fours, grasping at his pocket at the same time, only to turn abruptly, still sitting in the murky water and pointing his wand directly at his attacker. The ministry of magic letter was picked up by a sudden wind, and Harry only spared the slightest of glances the runaway note, gasping as he recognized his foe, his now rather wind-blown Potions Professor...

_Hunta_


	4. Entry Four Dragon Voldemort

Harry glanced up, studied the face of Snape under the hood of his black robe.

"Fancying a change in the weather Potter?" Snape sneered.

Another owl dropped an envelope, Harry's trembling fingers opened the Ministry seal.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter_

_Intelligence has been received that weather modification charms have been cast in the presence of muggles in the neighborhoods of Little Whinging, Surrey. As you are the only registered wizard or witch living in this area, you are convicted on the charges of Underage Magic. You have been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Aurors will be arriving shortly to snap your wand._

_Madam Hopkirk, Improper Use of Magic Office_

Tendricles from an approaching twister ripped the letter out of Harry's hand, the letter floated and landed on a footbridge next to a water beetle. Deep laughter came from an approaching black robbed figure with brilliant red eyes underneath his hood. Harry felt the slithering of scales across his skin of a long snake approaching the figure.

"Voldemort," Harry muttered under his breath, hand grasping his scar.

"Harry Potter...." Voldemort said...

_Dragon Voldemort_


	5. Entry Five MissAurelia

"Harry Potter...." Voldemort said, "Do tell me why you are lying in water?"

"I already seem to be in deep water, right?" Harry replied, sarcastically. He pulled his wand out of his pocket, luckily Voldemort couldn't see that because he was under water.

"A rather poor attempt at a joke, but yes, you are correct. Now, I did not come here for idle chit-chat. Se..."

"Protego!" Harry cried, putting up a shielding charm that glowed a bright white.

With all his might he wished the water of the creek upon his arch-nemesis. Through the pain in his scar, he felt the water rise and with a blast of energy, he doused the Dark Lord with gallons of muddy water and fish. The pain in his scar lessened a bit and he climbed out of the waterless creek. Behind him he heard the laughter of....

_Aurelia_


	6. Entry Six Madfoot Moony

Behind him he heard the laughter of Fred and George Weasley, both gasping for air.

"Oh that was priceless Harry!"

"Did you see the look on his face when that eel slapped him on the cheek?"

But their laughter was cut short by a flash of green light, headed for where the twins were standing.

"Look out!" screamed Harry, but his worry vanished along with the twins as they disapparated out of the way and appeared behind Voldemort.

The Dark Lord began casting spells at speeds Harry thought was impossible but the twins quickly disapparated again, this time appearing at Harry's side.

"Harry!"

"Take this," they said while shoving an old sock into his hands.

Harry quickly figured out what it was as he felt the familiar tug behind his navel. When he landed he looked around at his surroundings but was unable to recognize where he was. As he heard someone shuffle behind him he turned around and whipped out his wand. Harry then heard a female voice.

"It's about time you got here, I was worried the mission had failed."

She stood up and turned on the light to reveal...

_Madfoot Moony_


	7. Entry Seven Emily

Ginny.

Just as he was about to greet her his scar exploded in pain. He dropped to his knees and clutched at his forehead, his head spinning. Distantly he heard Fred and George calling and running for someone. After what seemed like forever the pain lessened somewhat. He relaxed his hands on his scar and took deep breaths.

"Are you okay Harry?" He heard Ginny next to him.

"Yes," Harry said, "Voldemort... um, wasn't very happy."

"No kidding," She said.

When he felt a bit better, he stood up and took in his surroundings.

"Ginny...Where are we?" He asked, feeling a sense of dread.

Ginny suddenly smirked and answered...

_Emily_


	8. Entry Eight Jess

"We are in my lair." She transformed into Voldemort, laughing a high pitched laugh.

"And now it is time for you to die Harry Potter." Voldemort twirled his wand in his hand. "Are you excited to see your parents finally? You know, we could have been great together. We could have taken over the world and you could have anything you want. Oh well, you had your chance in your first year. Good bye." He raised his wand. "Avada Ka—"

Harry sat straight up in his bed with sweat dripping off his body.

"It was just a dream. It was all just a dream. Everything. The Dursley's are still in the house. I'm not expelled from Hogwarts."

A loud banging sounded from his door. "Get up you wretched boy!" screamed…

_Jess_


	9. Entry Nine Hunta

the loud booming voice of Uncle Vernon.

"The new neighbors next door are here and want to meet you, for some crazy reason," Uncle Vernon said, "So get your butt down here now and act presentable for a change, freak!"

Harry lay there for a moment to wait for his racing heart to catch up with the rest of his body.

"Potter!" Vernon yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Harry groaned loudly whilst rubbing his eyes, sliding out of bed, he slipped on his fluffy pink slippers that his aunt had handed down to him. The Dursley's home had been refurbished while Harry had been at Hogwarts that year, and now sported bright white clean carpet, and they were no longer allowed to go barefoot or wear socks - let alone shoes - in the house, so the pink slippers were, unfortunately, compulsory.

With a cringe Harry ran one hand through his hopelessly messy hair, crossed the bare floorboards of his room and began his descent downstairs. What Harry saw at the bottom of the stairs made him gasp, and he tripped, falling head over feet down the stairs to land in a heap at the bottom.

Embarrassed, Harry stood back up brushing himself off and straightening his glasses, he said...

_Hunta_


	10. Entry Ten Dragon Voldemort

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded.

"Boy - cooperate with her for you get to spend the afternoon," Uncle Vernon said, his right hand pointed at Harry, his left gripping a pile of bank notes behind his back.

"I don't want an interview," Harry protested, "Must change -"

A cameraman, next to the lady with pink robes and yellow trim, snapped a picture, capturing the image of Harry, standing there at the base of the stairs, wearing nothing save the ragged and damp grey T-shirt that went down to his knee-caps along with the pair of pink slippers.

"It's not just an interview -" Skeeter said.

"Listen Boy," Vernon said, "You are to cooperate if you wish to remain in residence here - take the remainder of the day."

Dumbledore's conversation from June went through Harry's head. Uncle Vernon's hand gripped Harry by the shoulder and shoved him out the door. Harry heard the door lock, then looked at Skeeter.

"We're going to have fun today," Skeeter said.

Skeeter escorted Harry down Privet Drive; Harry looked over his shoulder to see several cars pull into number four Privet Drive after he left. They made their way over to the playground on Magnolia Crescent. Harry followed, walking and aware that one good breeze could have him showing his privates to the neighborhood.

"A quick Privacy Charm," Skeeter said, waving her wand around the empty playground, "Sit"

Harry sat on a swing, saw her cameraman snapping a picture from in front, he blushed.

"I hate interviews," Harry said.

"This is a photoshoot," Skeeter said. With a flick of her wand, Harry's clothes left him.

That evening, Harry laid on his bed, shaking his head at the photographs in the complimentary edition of _Witch Weekly_ that Skeeter had given him, photographs Harry knew would be used and misused throughout the wizarding world by young witches and wizards, photographs that Uncle Vernon was paid off for.

A door slammed downstairs followed by a voice, "Dudkins! ... Vernon, can Ripper use that second bedroom upstairs? Wouldn't want him to suffer outside..."

_Dragon Voldemort_


	11. Entry Eleven MissAurelia

"The freak -" Uncle Vernon's voice bellowed, "Can sleep in the yard for all I care! That way we won't be able to hear him. Go ahead to the kitchen, Marge. I'll have your suitcase brought upstairs."

The stairs moaned under Uncle Vernon's weight as he stomped upstairs. Harry braced himself and reached for his wand. No way was he sleeping outdoors! As soon as his Uncle opened his door, he yelled:

"I will not sleep outside!"

His uncle seemed a bit taken aback at first, but soon recovered.

"You've kept us awake with your screaming long enough! It's time this room was put to better use. Now get your lazy behind downstairs and take Aunt Marge's suitcase up." He hissed.

"Didn't my friends warn you to treat me right? You know my friends, right— they're keeping an eye on you, dear uncle." Harry sneered back as he walked down the stairs. His uncle paled considerably and said nothing more.

Dinner was quite uneventful, if you didn't count the innumerable insults from Aunt Marge and Dudley's frightful glances. No, it was very uneventful compared to bedtime when Ripper had by force claimed his room.

Harry could've taken on his relatives, yes even Aunt Marge, but he was afraid to hurt the dog. He could not stop thinking about Sirius as a dog. So now he was room-less.

"C'mon! I can just sleep on the couch, can't I?!" He yelled.

"Definitely not! You'll just make a mess! One week outside can't hurt you, so stop complaining! You're taking us for granted, we won't have it! Get out, freak! This is no longer your home!" And with that he grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and forcefully threw him outside.

He landed on the cold stones in the back yard and heard the door being locked. Where is the Order when you need them? He thought miserably. He found the photographs in his pocket and angrily ripped them into tiny pieces. That calmed him a bit.

He looked at the stars. Five years of Astronomy lessons had taught him the names of the planets, the position of the stars. His eyes searched the sky— there! It was Sirius, the Dog Star. And there was Mars— the moon, the Great Bear, Death Eater, the Little Bear— Wait a tick— Death Eater?!

_Aurelia_


	12. Entry Twelve Madfoot Moony

Harry quickly whipped out his wand and hid behind some bushes as the single masked figure landed in the yard and dismounted his broom with his back to him. "I hope there's a member of the Order waiting to take him by surprise and back me up," he thought to himself. Just as Harry was about to cast a stunner the Death Eater spoke.

"Don't do anything drastic, I saw you hide behind those bushes before I landed." He lifted up his arms to show that he was unarmed while Harry eyed him suspiciously.

"And in case you're wondering about the wards, they only protect you from people with ill intentions."

Harry snorted as he scanned the sky for any other Death Eaters. "I'm sure Voldemort and all his followers only want the best for me."

"If you'll allow me to continue, I was sent here by the Dark Lord to extend the hand of friendship. He's sees the great potential within you and wants to train you. He feels you're worthy of being his second-in-command," the masked Death Eater said. "Surely you've noticed how Dumbledore and his riff-raff followers have allowed you to be treated. Having to be sent back to relatives that hate you each summer. Now having to give up your bedroom for a dog? I've seen house elves treated better -"

Harry interrupted. "It would've been nicer if he didn't cast the killing curse the moment he saw me last June. Somehow I doubt his attitude has changed that much," Harry said, with his voice filled with sarcasm, "And besides, why would I want to join the thing responsible for my being here in the first place. Tell your master that to take this _hand of friendship_ thing and stick it up his ass you pathetic lapdog."

Harry could feel this Death Eater glaring at him and he just glared right back. "I guess all this practice with Snape has been helping," he thought dryly.

"You'll regret this Potter!" The Death Eater spat with venom in his voice.

Harry just smirked as he watched him mount his broom and take off, but for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about why Dumbledore and the Order would allow Vernon and that Skeeter woman to take advantage of him like that. Harry fell asleep that night with these thoughts troubling his mind.

_Madfoot Moony_


	13. Entry Thirteen Jess

Harry was awaken the next morning by something wet hitting his face. He quickly sat up and opened his eyes to see Ripper marking his territory where his face had been. He quickly stood up and ran to the side of the house to try and wash his face with the garden hose.

After he had turned on the tap and put his face under the spout he waited for several seconds before cold water hit him. He rubbed his face clean and was about to turn off the water when Uncle Vernon came outside.

"BOY! WHAT DO YOU THInK YOU'RE DOING? YOU'RE WASTING OUR WATER!" Uncle Vernon yelled as he pushed Harry away from the hose and turned the water off. "You... you... Don't think about being let inside today, freak!" With that Vernon entered number 4 Privet Drive and locked the door after slamming it shut.

Harry sighed and looked around him. Not seeing any bugs or Rita Skeeter and the photographer anywhere, he quickly ran towards the tree at the far end of the property, and started to climb up it.

When he was comfortably seated in the most shaded part of the tree, he thought back to last night and his meeting with the Death Eater.

A voice startled him out of his thoughts and he looked to his right to see the same Death Eater as last night looking at him from his broom.

"What now?" asked Harry. "I'm not really in the mood."

The Death Eater laughed. "My Master has decided to give you another chance to accept his offer to you."

"It's making him seem a little desperate."

The Death Eater ignored his comment. "He will give you equal power and rank with him. He has the ability to reach beyond the Veil and bring back your godfather."

"How will I be able to believe that?"

"You won't, but it's your choice. I will be back tomorrow morning at this time. Decide by then because there won't be another offer." He took off. Harry went back to thinking.

He was once again startled out of his thoughts when Dung appeared beside him with a pop.

"Dung," Harry asked, "Who was Snuffles?"

"Sirius black, your godfather. Dumbledore wants you to accept Voldemort's offer."

"WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed...

_Jess_


	14. Entry Fourteen Hunta

"Just kiddin'!" Dung laughed, "Had you there for a moment though didn' I?"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief; all hope in this world was not lost after all, just Dung's sense of humor.

"Don't worry kiddo, there'll be the order waitin for him when he return's, ain't no death eater gonna give the order the slip donchu worry! We..." Dung continued confidently, before trailing off...

"Harry?" he asked,

"Hmm?" Harry replied, picking idly at the leaves threatening to poke in his face.

Dung looked from the ground to Harry and back again.

"Whatchu doin up a tree?" Dung asked with a frown...

_Hunta_


	15. Entry Fifteen Dragon Voldemort

_SNAP_

The limb that Harry sat upon broke, he fell and blacked out. Harry opened his eyes to show that he was heaped at the bottom of the stairs looking up and Uncle Vernon - realized that Skeeter, the photoshoot, Aunt Marge, and the Death Eater were another hallucination.

"Well Boy?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

Harry regained his stature, then looked out realizing he was showing off his T-shirt and underwear to Snape standing in the doorway.

"What are?!" Harry demanded.

"The highly skilled Potions Master that has nothing better to do than to sit around and study the underwear of a delinquent's son," Snape sneered as he pushed his way past and into the house.

Uncle Vernon shook a key at Harry. "Your freaky friends provisioned you a babysitter--Your Aunt, Dudley, and myself are off to Morocco until the thirthieth. In the meanwhile, you are to keep up the house--there are plenty of gallons of paint in the shed for you to paint the exterior. Also, Mr. Melvich of next door will be expecting you every day to assist with their chores and gardening. Don't stray unless you want to be paying us rent!"

_HONK_

"Vernon!" Aunt Petunia shouted, standing next to the cab from the street, Dudley was already in the front.

"Get the guest room ready Boy," Uncle Vernon said, "My sister should show up a day or two before we return--you are to be polite. Understand?"

Harry swallowed. "Yes Sir."

"If anything happens," Uncle Vernon said, "You'll wish you never were born."

Uncle Vernon left the house, shutting the door.

Harry turned to see Snape, standing there in the hallway, looking at him with an expression of ....

_Dragon Voldemort_


	16. Entry Sixteen Madfoot Moony

amusement.

The Potions Master took a step towards Harry only to trip on a rug and go sprawling to the ground next to Harry.

"Tonks? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me," she replied as she changed her face bad to its usual heart shape. "I figured your relatives would be more willing to leave you here alone with one of your kind if they thought you were stuck with someone who despises you more than they do." She explained as they got up and brushed themselves off.

"Thank Merlin for that," said Harry. "For a second I thought Dumbledore was insane considering how my extra lessons with Snape ended last term."

"So," said Tonks with a smirk. "Are you going to get some pants on or do you plan on being in your skivvies all day? Not that I mind of course," she quickly added.

Harry blushed and attempted to respond but could only manage a quiet stutter before he decided to skip the witty response and run upstairs to get the best pair of Dudley's castoffs he owned. When he arrived back downstairs he saw Tonks throwing off the oversized black robes onto a chair and was pleased to note she was dressed in a Weird Sisters shirt and tight jeans. He took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

"There's not much to do apart from the chores, I'm going to hurry up and get started -"

"Don't worry about them, we'll just go out tonight and quickly finish them with a few spells. And don't worry about that neighbor, I already obliviated him into thinking you already helped him."

"Wait," said Harry curiously. "What do you mean by us going out and finishing the chores with magic? I turn 17 next summer, remember?."

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot to tell you, Dumbledore had the underage restriction removed for you so we can train all summer. He even convinced Fudge to let you have an apparition license, although that one took a lot more convincing."

Harry stood there in stunned silence while he processed this new information.

"Hello? Earth to Harry," she said as she waved a hand in front of his eyes. He smacked her hand out of the way as he cracked a grin.

"Now that you're back I though we'd have a little duel so I can see what I need to teach you. Come on, lets go into the backyard."

Harry just nodded and followed her as if in a daze. 'Finally,' he thought to himself. 'I can practice magic and I've got an Auror for a teacher.' He suddenly realized something.

"Tonks, what about your Auror duties? Aren't you supposed to be tracking down Death Eaters or something?"

"Nope," she said with a grin as they walked to opposite sides of the yard. "I got a few weeks leave after I got injured. As soon as I heard Dumbledore wanted to have you trained a bit I volunteered."

"Thanks"

"No problem, and don't worry about any muggles noticing anything strange, Dumbledore came here last night and cast a few anti-muggle and protection charms. Now, are you ready?" Harry nodded. "At the count of three."

"One"

"Two"

"THREE!"

_Madfoot Moony_


	17. Entry Seventeen Emily

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled immediately. Tonks stepped nimbly out of the way.

"Harry! I'm disappointed in you, the leader of a dueling club, survived you-know-who a number offive times and you still don't know that you never start a duel with expelliarmus."

Suddenly Tonks ran right at Harry. He was caught unawares and didn't know what to do. "Stupefy!" Tonks yelled.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back with Tonks over him, smirking. "We have a lot of work to do." She said, and helped him up. "Common, lets go get something to eat first, I'm starving!"

Harry led her into the kitchen. "Here Harry hold this for me" She said, giving him, what looked like, a plain white quill.

"Why-" He was cut short however as he felt the familiar tug at his navel. The last thing he heard was Tonks' laughing stangely. He landed in what looked like a graveyard. "Oh, sh not again!" He groaned, releasing he was in the same place, he was four years ago, right next to the same stone he had been tied too.

"Hello Harry," said the same voice that had haunted his nightmares for years...

_Emily_


	18. Entry Eighteen Jess

Harry looked at the snake like figure before him. He wasn't sure if he was in a dream or in reality after the nightmares he had been having all summer.

"This doesn't make sense," Harry groaned as he stood up. "What do you want this time," he asked Voldemort tiredly.

Harry was tired. He was tired of not getting enough sleep. He was tired from not getting enough sleep. He was tired of all the people dying. He was tired of being the Golden Boy for Dumbledore. He was tired of being treated like a child. He was tired of being treated like he was the savior of the world one minutes, and the lowest person in the world. But most of all he was tired of Voldemort and the control Voldemort had over his life. And the best way to stopping being tired was to get rid of the source behind all of his tiredness. Voldemort. And maybe Fugde.

"I believe my Death Eater told you Harry. I want you to join me. We could take over the world together. We would--"

Harry cut him off, tired of the offers. "Play with the pretty butterflies and go walking on the beach at sunset. Sorry, Tommy, but, I'm not really interested in something like that. Besides, you would kill me the second you got a change after I had helped you with whatever."

Voldemort's pastey face was slowing turning red. "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" He pulled out his wand.

"Or what?" asked Harry, enjoying his tainting. He then noticed the Death Eaters surrounding them. "You don't want them to know that you're just a half-blood, do you, Tom?" Harry placed his hands behind his back and pulled his wand out of his back pocket, thankful for once that he had not followed Moody's advice about keeping it there.

Voldemort tighten his grip on his wand...

Jess


	19. Entry Nineteen Dragon Voldemort

A green curse struck Harry.

"Potter, do not waste my time dawdling in your skivies."

Harry opened his eyes to see Snape standing there in the hallway, him sitting on the bottom stair still in his underwear. Harry stood up.

"I expect _respect_ Potter," Snape said.

"Yes," Harry said, starting to ascend the stairs.

"That is _Yes, Sir,_" Snape said, "Grab your Potions book and writing supplies Potter--the Headmaster wants us to cover remedial Potions in time for you to re-attempt the OWL."

Harry climbed the stairs, entered his bedroom, and slammed the door closed. He walked over and stroked the feathers of Hedwig.

"What a summer Hedwig," Harry said, "It's imprisonment for the Boy-Who-Lived - no trial necessary."

Harry changed into his clothes. He had put on his trousers and one shoe, balanced trying to put on his left. His scar seared, the room swam about him, then collapsed onto the floor. The memory of Sirius falling through the veil flashed through his mind...

_Dragon Voldemort_

* * *

**No More Hallunications - We Promise!**

* * *


	20. Entry Twenty Hunta

Harry woke up with a start; sitting bolt upright he fumbled for his glasses while a soft amused voice came from his left.

"Finally joined the world of the living have we Harry?" as Harry's eyes slid into focus, he looked up into the twinkling blue depths of Albus Dumbledore's eyes. Glancing around quickly, he took in the white walls and many beds with stark white sheets, and with a groan he slid back down onto his pillow. The Hospital wing at Hogwarts.

"Out of the way! Out of the way!" cried a prim voice, and Professor Dumbledore moved quickly aside to let through the stern nurse. "Well, Mr Potter, can't stay away from the hospital wing, even in the holidays can we?" she rambled quietly while a blue glow emitted from the tip of her wand checking him over.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry interrupted quietly, "Why am here?"

"Don't you remember?" she tut-tutted, "You were found at your relatives lying lucid in your bed, high temperature, covered in sweat and muttering. When they questioned your relatives they found that you had not left your room all summer," she gave him a stern glare, "moping will not relieve your grief Mr. Potter." Harry averted his eyes, embarrassed, a red flush rising up his cheeks. She handed him a potion, which he downed quickly with no question, before watching the nurses retreating back and turning back to Professor Dumbledore.

"Sir?" he asked softly…

_Hunta_


	21. Entry TwentyOne Emily

"Sir?" he asked softly, "Am I going to be returning to the Dursleys?" For the first time in his life he would rather go there than anywhere else. There he was left alone, and wasn't pushed to do anything.

Dumbledore sighed softly. "Yes, Harry I'm afraid you will have to..Yes Voldemort is still lying low, however you never know when that will pass. It is unfortunately the safest place for you."

Harry nodded and laid back down. Madam Pomfrey did a few more tests and wrote them down on a clipboard that appeared in her hands. "Madam Pomfrey, how long am I staying here?"

"Well, Mr. Potter, you seem to be okay now, I'd say just over night and then you'll be good to go."

She finished up jotting down notes and gave him a goblet with dreamless sleep potion.

Harry took it gratefully and soon he was in one of the best sleeps he'd had in weeks...

_Emily_


	22. Entry TwentyTwo Jess

The next morning when Harry awoke, it took him a minute to remember where he was. As he pushed himself up, a throat was cleared.

"Oh, good morning Professor. I didn't see you there."

"I figured as much Harry," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Why don't you go get dressed and then I'll bring you back to the Dursley's."

"Okay, sir." Harry got out of his bed and picked up his clothes. Just as he was about to enter the bathroom, he turned around to look at Dumbledore who was popping Lemon Drops. "Sir?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Who's going to stay with me since the Dursley's are away?"

"Well, Harry, there are several options..."

_Jess_


	23. Entry TwentyThree Dragon Voldemort

"However," Dumbledore said, "I think it would be best if Professor Snape were to use the opportunity to help you refine your Occlumency."

"Great!" Harry exclaimed, "I'd like nothing better than that!"

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Now," Dumbledore said, "A few questions to make certain you're well enough to return."

Harry shrugged.

"Sure," Harry said.

"Your father was a part of a group," Dumbledore asked, "What do you remember?"

"His trio consisted of himself, Lupin, and Pettigrew," Harry said, "They called themselves the Marauders."

"What was the result of the Tri-Wizard championship?" Dumbledore asked.

"I had reached the cup, grabbed it," Harry said, "Next thing I knew, I was lying on the grass with a new slit in my arm - suppose something of Hagrid's was on the loose."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"As soon as Madam Pomfrey clears you," Dumbledore said, "We will return you back to the Dursleys."

"Can't wait to get back," Harry said, with a grin, "If you'll excuse me, I was about to enter."

Dumbledore nodded, walked away. Harry started to push on the door.

"Oh good Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said, approaching with a glass cup, "I need a sample for analysis."

Harry glared at Madam Pomfrey, took the glass, and entered the bathroom.

Snape watched Mr. Potter enter the bathroom; he then turned and left the Hospital Wing heading for the dungeons, the ramifications of what they had done were still swirling in his head. The Headmaster had broken tradition and common sense, but we needed Potter ready as soon as we could. To simply have the boy forget all about Sirius Black, or Cedric Diggory, it would have been unimaginable and worthy of a sentence in Azkaban if we weren't so desparate. Then, there were the personality modifiers, to turn Potter's affections onto him gave him the shudders. To make Potter want to go back to the care of those muggles - the Headmaster knows what he is doing. However, we both were aware of the risks should Potter figure it out - the last one I saw modified like that was Pettigrew by my Lord some sixteen years ago.

_Dragon Voldemort_


	24. Entry TwentyFour Nina

Harry was escorted back to Privet Drive by Professor Snape.

"Thanks," said Harry with a grin. "I'll see you soon for our occlumency lessons?"

"Yes," Snape gritted his teeth. It was very hard trying to be nice to the boy that he had loathed since the day he met him. Harry was  
oblivious to Snape's discomfort. He was just glad to be home, well, away from the Hospital Wing at least.

Harry entered his house and went straight upstairs to his room, whilst Snape talked to the Dursley's. It was almost time to go back to school.  
Harry couldn't wait. He hadn't see Ron and Hermione all summer. He never did. He wasn't allowed away from Privet Drive for too long. This time though, he had Snape for company for the rest of the summer. It wasn't as bad as it could have been.

Harry started tidying up. He didn't know when Snape was coming again for their Occlumency lessons, but he didn't want his favourite teacher thinking he lived in a pigsty. He discovered that all of his stuff wouldn't fit in his trunk if he just threw them in so he had to tip his trunk upside down and start again. There was a lone piece of paper tucked underneath the side of the trunk, along with a lot of broken glass at the bottom. Harry didn't remember putting it there. He pulled the paper out and read it.

This is a two way mirror. I've got the other. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be  
able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions.

Harry frowned. He knew that the James was probably his father but the other... He didn't remember getting this mirror from anybody. The only people who were close to his dad were Remus and Peter, but Peter was dead and Remus hadn't talked to him much about his parents when he was at Hogwarts. He certainly didn't know Remus enough to receive a present from him. Who had given it to him? Harry tried to remember. He couldn't.

Harry decided that he would write to Ron and ask him.

Ron would know who it was from.

_Nina_


End file.
